Only four left  Life of Uramani Uchiha
by xLibbyxUramanix
Summary: I do not own Anything apart from my Original characters :   This is just for fun   Review if you like ?    *isnt this how it works*    And inbox me or something if you want more  or a different story     Uramani Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake story


I hate to be called the bright flash before you die

I don't think you know

My names Uramani Emerachi (that isn't my real name that's a secret) and im a ninja assassin as you guess I kill people for a living.

I hunt down rouge ninjas who have left or run away from there village threatening to take the secrets of their village with them. My job is to find them track them down and kill them.

I'm highly regard as one of the best ninja out there or hunter-nins or ANBU anything im highly adaptable to missions.

Do I cry?

No.

I remember when I was young my two friends before becoming Genin were Obito and Rezi. Rezi was very close to me she was like a sister to me we did everything together even as we became Chunin. She even knew i was from a different clan she never spoke of it to me though but she knew I miss her like crazy. When I was 13 after shocking everyone Kakashi and I were passed as Jonin we trained together privately he was paired up with Obito and Rin

Obito was from the Uchiha clan he had the Sharingan eyes (but he didn't yet know how to activated them.). Just like me but I was never from his clan. That's what I was told by my mother I heard someone say one of the special elite operated on my eyes and the reason my farther has only one eyes is cause he gave me one of he rare Uchiha clan eyes,

BUT HE ISN'T FROM THE ….. my mother told me but I found out when I was 13 that I was in fact a Uchiha . My farther was apologetic that he didn't tell me sooner, he thought id be normal I wasn't …I inherited it from my farther

My farther was a very powerful sensei and later became a Hunter-Nin he went on missions sometimes he didn't come back till a few weeks later after a few days id get very worried thinking his one eye isn't going to help.  
>But my sensei insured me that he is very skilled and he had quite a break to train with only one eye.<br>Id often find my self looking in the mirror wondering about my eyes and how to activate them.  
>My mother hid one of my eyes by my fringe then tying a blue ribbon over my natural blonde hair (as a teenager I liked to change my hair with a special jutsu my mother taught me)(it only lasts a month) I wonder why my mother was ashamed of it.<p>

As I was training with Kakashi under our tree. I was distracted by the thought of my fathers dead body as he hasn't returned in 4 weeks. This caused Kakashi to stab me in the arm accidentally.

"Oww what- ." I said as I dropped my kunai and held my left arm which was heavily bleeding.

"Distraction will earn you more than a bleeding arm Uramani !" the white haired figure spoke above me

"Go away !" I said over tears

"Come on Uramani as a ninja you go through worse, What were you thinking about anyway? "

I started bawling I -..My- farther -might -be –dead I said trying to catch my breath

" Its ok." as he put his hand across my right shoulder,He wont be he is too skilled to be taken down."

"As for you your pants and shirt are covered with blood ! "

"Lift your hand up I have a bandage in my bag. " he said while rummaging in just one of his many pockets

"Found it !" as he unraveled it here

As I moved a bit of my blonde hair out of the way smearing blood on my face and hair

"We need to get help! "

"I'm alright !" , but honestly I wasn't

"No you do."

And he walked me down the hill and through the forest and over the bridge

I collapsed as I reached the bridge

"No, get up now!" Kakashi commanded

"I cant -"

Hey!, yelled a villager "Is she ok Ill go get a medic."

"Thankyou" I whispered as Kakashi sat beside me waiting

Then around the corner the villager returned with a medic

"Aww isn't it little Emerachi." as the medic knelt down at me

"You're a mess little girl as he observed my face then turned towards my wound

"Oww...Your losing a lot of blood! " as he quickly pulled his pack and bottles

"Now im not as skilled as the elites, so I cant heal you using my chakra- ,But for now I can stop the bleeding." he patched my arm up and walked me home. Kakashi went home.

My mother was shocked at how pale I was and sent me to bed and made me some ramen (my favourite).

Later that week we heard some really bad news.  
>My farther was seen but not the way he left.<br>He was returned to the village by a left Jounin.  
>I saw he almost immediately as we live right near the gates and I was staring out of my window.<br>To see a man carrying what looked like my farther  
>as I got up and ran out pass my mother (who was in the garden).<br>Jumped off the stairs and ran to this man and collapsed infront of him.  
>it was my farther<br>the man just looked at me no emotion at all but I knew he must of knew my father  
>My mother walked up slowly beside me nodded at the man and whispered<br>"Thankyou"

And the man slowly gave my fathers body to my crying mother.

My mother carried my dad to the Hokage, with me following.

And he organized a burial and later it was confirmed that he was killed by an ambush of Akatsuki ( a group of S classed missing nin their tough and very very dangerous).

Kakashi was there with his crying farther.

His farther was in charge of the mission which got my farther killed.

I was kinda angry at him but realising a few days later that Kakashi 's farther took his own life, I was satisfied it effected him just as it did to us.

But I felt bad for poor Kakashi, having no family left.

But he refused to move in with us.

He was 17 after all.

A few years later he was doing missions and I assisted in the academy.

I didn't cry when I heard Obito was crushed and killed and then Kakashi told me obito gave him his left Sharingan eye to replaced his left blind eye. The burial took place a few days after my fathers.

As Kakashi focused on training his new eye...

The seasons passed as he grew even stronger and wiser.

I went into teaching as a Jounin teaching Genin.

I was 19 Kakashi was 20.

He joined the ANBU for three years then quitted, to this day he would tell me why.

And when he was 24 he started teaching.

And when the great nine tails attacked and claimed lives we both fought against it.

That was then the Hogake sacrificed his life to seal the nine tail fox inside a boy named Naruto.

When then both learned that Rin also died a while back.

Rezi after the war betrayed my village and went rouge and dreamed of being accepted in Akatsuki (the group who killed my farther) then later joined the group.  
>This was almost one of the hardest things I had to put up with.<br>But I was assigned a task I wish I wasn't assigned to.  
>I was assigned to assassinate Rezi.<br>As Shinobi rules say -"A Shinobi must never show emotion." And "A Shinobi must always put the mission first."  
>"DAMN it !" as I turned my apartment door open and threw myself inside, "THIS CANT BE HAPPENING." I said as the lounge took my fall.<br>Why... why...my best friend that is everything to me, and i shall track her down and kill her.  
>"No...No...No..NO!"<p>

"But Uramani you're a ANBU she betrayed her village and me, you shall treat her like the scum of the Akatsuki."  
>"Well she is one, Besides she probably gotten stronger and she will play my weaknesses."<br>"You ARE URAMANI UCHIHA YOU WILL TAKE HER OUT ! ,"I yelled with tears coating my face.  
>"Sorry Rez it ends now."<p>

There was I knock

As I quickly dried my tears on my shirt and fixed my hair

Turned the handle

To have a friendly figure make his way in

"Hello Kakashi."

"Nice speech.. by the way you could hear it from the forest"

"What ?"

"I'm not going to repeat it." he said smirking

"Well… and then a tear escape my poker face

Kakashi just stood there

"HOW CAN YOU JUST BE SO COOL!" I yelled at his face as I bolted to my room and slammed the door knocking most of my books of the shelves outside my room

What the hell Uramani, why did you explode like that?, stop crying and go apologize my consonance was telling me

*Knock*

"Can I come in ?"

"Mmm ok." as I gathered me self and sat engrossed in my pillows and sheets

And he made his way to the foot of my bed

I just sat there and he just sat and looked out my window

His slim face covered by his mask his white messy hair went were it wanted but funnily it look neat

"You know that most of the people I love are gone now!" Kakashi looked down

"BUT ALL I DO IS KILL !" and with that I whacked all my picture frames of my selve and they landed with shardering glass

"Mm." his head turned around then his eyes widened with fear or amazement

but then he relaxed  
>Your eyes, Did you activated them?"<p>

'No,I didn't activate them'

I turned to pick up my mirror that had fallen

As I bent down I saw my eyes.

Two deep red pools with tadpole dots of groups of three swirling in my eyes

"Uramani.. Uchiha." Kakashi snuck behind me and whispered

The way he said Uchiha it sunk into my head like water on desert ground, just soaking into my brain

So we sat back down and talked as of normal and we talked about life

I started to talk about the kids that were in the academy,(the graduate's).  
>And how there is a Uchiha and also the boy named Naruto.<br>Iruka looked after them, he was attached to Naruto,which is understandable as Iruka's past was a sad one also.

"Oh by the way if you ever teach Naruto his difficult his failed his exams plenty of times."

"Then I don't think he'll pass Genin level."

"He is determined and I believe in him."

"Really haha first time Uramani."

"What?"

"For believing at fail student."

"He said he wants Hokage, I guess like his Farther."

We then talked about who we lost in the war

"Do you mind?" as Kakashi still sat on the bed, he was now taking off his weapon pockets and holding his blue headband with the leave village symbol on it.

"Go ahead." I said a little while after he asked

As he took his headband of and reveled this striking long scar he then blinked open his eye his red Sharingan matching mine"

"Uramani you are one of the strongest people I know."

"And skilled to and I know you can do it."

"Kakashi seriously stop the pep talk."

"Its true!"

"No you have beaten me heaps of times."

"So have you."

"Kakashiiiii ",I whined

"Uramani. " he said with a stunning smirk under that mask of his

We've been sitting next to each other for a while now

I sat crossed legged next to him while he coolly laid beside me looking at the ceiling occasionally staring at my face

"Hey Kakashi you know when all of your friends started to get girlfriends and boyfriends and eventually wives and husbands,  
>And why have you remand single ?"<p>

"Well A, too much of a distraction, B top ninjas can find my love and use them as a hostage."

"Is that it."

He nodded

Well I guess I remember when everyone thought we were going out, when you were 15 and you were loving it!" Kakashi added while gently nudging me with a pillow.

"Did not!"

"Did too !"

"Ok OK OK I admit I had a crush on you." my face blushing.

"That's what I thought Uramani."

Then suddenly I lunged for his mask.

He grabbed my hands threatening to crush them then he loosened his gripe but still held them.

"You're still doing that?, When will you learn im to fast for you."

When he blinked I made hand signals.

And my clone popped behind Kakashi he knew I was there I had him trapped.

"Never!" I grinned.

My clone's hands revealed a slim pale smooth handsome face.

"Woah Kakashi why do you wear a mask?"

"Well thankyou very much-" as he pulled his face mask back up

"It just looks cool." he mumbled

"Whhhat?" he chucked

After I gave him the Are-you-serious smirk

"Ahhh Kakashi Hatake I will never ever get to know you fully never."

"And that's how its staying."

"Woah." as I checked outside my window it looked late afternoon

"It's late Kakashi."

"Naww, Uramani why?"

"Well do you want to go out for ramen later ?"

"Like a date?"

"No Kakashi." I laughed

"Awe alright, When?"

As the grey messy haired figure climbed out of my bed and started walking to my giant mirror

"Twilight by the bridge wear something a bit nice kashi."

As I walked over to him who was fixing his hair and getting ready to hide his eye again

I activated my eyes

Kakashi noticed and then did the un-like him  
>he wrapped his strong arm around my waist and we both peered into the mirror<p>

"The Sharingan couple." he said out loud

I stopped staring into the mirror to look at him

"Uramani will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ahh..." I looked back in the mirror, then tried to escape his waist grip but instead Kakashi pulled me in so I was infront of him and he was peering over my head

"Naww look at as, were cute Marni."

What is this the same cool emotionless Kakashi I know?

Umm,,…

"I usually don't do this and I kinda like you Marni."

"Marni ?" ,and a flush of red engulfed his face

"Please." as he squeezed my hands tightly and his sparkling light grey eyes bored softly into mine

He placed his gloved hands on my face

And gently lifted my head using his left hand

Our heads touched

The space between our lips was closed by his masked lips

He pulled his mask down as he reached for another kiss

He soft lips against mine

Yes this is were I want to be

Ever since I was 13 I had butterflies even when he'd get close to me

They still stay the same

Yes as I slowly pulled his lip

"Yes, Kakashi, I will be your girlfriend."

"Good," he smiled

He handsomely structured face which screams the question

Why does he cover his face, Its completely flawless let alone handsome!

"You ok,Uramani?" Kakashi whispered while his hands caressed my face

"Yeah, just hungry that's all."

"Well that's get something to eat then!" he whispered and let his firm grasp of me go

"Are you coming?" as the teacher looked back turning the bedroom door knob

"Well I cant wear this," as looked down at my plain sensei uniform, "Wait on the couch."

As I closed my door and went into my walking wardrobe I couldn't help but let out a little squeal  
>I finally have Kakashi<br>Everyone wanted to be his girlfriend but he wasn't interested in girls only the way of a Shinobi attracted him.

I finally decided on a emerald green silk dress that was tight on my figure (lucky I have a good one) and went frilly at the bottom. I tied my blue (for the time being) hair in a high ponytail. And wore my emerald necklace, Carrying my black heels in my hand I opened the door and saw Kakashi had turn the lounge room and the hallway lights on and stood to greet me

"Woah you look- and your blue hair."

"I feel over dressed."

I ran back in to my bedroom threw my dress off and pulled my pants and my long shirt on took the necklace off. And threw on my sensei jacket, but left my hair in a high ponytail.

'Sorry.", as I walked out the door to a very surprised Kakashi

"You didn't have to."

"I did." as I skipped passed him into the hallway to my front door  
>"You coming?" I yelled as I pulled my key off my hook and grabbed my purse<p>

"Do you want me to turn off the light?" Kakashi replied near the switch

"OK."and I opened the door letting the cold night air rush in

Then my flat when black except my porch light which flooded the image with the grey hair figure

"I'm so hungry." I said as I locked up my apartment

"Do you still talk to Ayame?"

"Who?"

"The daughter of the ramen guy."

"Uhh.." Kakashi said with a tinge embarrassment

"Don't she better shut her trap now."

"Ok." as we started walking downstairs

The ramen store isn't that far away from me but we manage to strike up a conversation

"So the Genin graduated a few days ago I think."

"Haven't you been in a while?"

"Yeah I have id just been doing missions."

'Oh ok."

"Oh yeah apparently, I have to be aware of new talent." the Hokage said to me Kakashi remarked with his hands in his pockets

"Hee he he new talent all right." as we closed in on the ramen shop

"After you." he lifted the shop covers to let me inside just to see Iruka and Naruto

"Uramani …and Kakashi he he he." chuckled Iruka

"Hi Iruka." Kakashi said in his cool tone ignoring the pun

"Sensei ! Sensei !" Naruto came beside me ignoring Kakashi's figure which stood above me

"I graduated im now a ninja!"  
>"I'm soo going to be Hokage one day-"<br>"Believe it BELIEVE IT ! "  
>Naruto said with soo much excitement I could bearly keep up with his speech<p>

"Now now Naruto Uramani Sensei has had a big day."

But I just smiled and tustled his hair

"Damn in a few years I have to work for you not fair." I said with faked sadness

"Yep ahahah." Naruto gleamed

"Well thankyou Iruka Sensei but I find out my new sensei tomorrow and I have to train so I have to go get some rest goodbye."  
>and he walked out<p>

"Six bowls man he can put it away." Iruka said as he reluctantly handed the money over the bar counter

I looked around doesn't seem Ayame is working tonight I thought

"So are you two going out ?"

"Hmm." Kakashi who was also in a daze replied

I didn't even notice Kakashi holding and caressing my hand with his fingers

"Hmm... Iruka- Kakashi continued  
>"You haven't changed." his smiled through his mask<p>

"I'm guessing it's a yes." Iruka said with a self satisfied grin

"Well im hungry!, May I please have Ramen with vegetables no meat please."

"Ok" the Ramen man said right away

"And may I have the same." Kakashi spoke up

The man once again nodded in reply

As I took a seat on the left side of Iruka Kakashi took the right side up against the wall

"Kakashi im informing you early, you are teaching one of the most potential teams since the Sanin."

"Woah." I said under my breath

"Team 7." Iruka continued

"Go on." Kakashi said in his 'business' accent

"Team 7 consists of Sakura Haruno .Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I interrupted fear struck my heart but sparked excitement

I found the last Uchiha I smiled as I thought to myself

"Whats wrong?" Iruka said and Kakashi also drew his attention to my smiling face

"Oh nothing."

"And the last member was the only up until recently failed….Naruto Uzumaki."

Once again I smiled

"Nice squad." Kakashi said as he tucked in to the recently served ramen

"Yep you know where to meet."

"Yes I do."

Hmm I wonder if I can help I thought while tucking into my ramen but realising I had almost finished it

"Woah you give Naruto a run for his money.!" Iruka smirked

"Hmm." I smiled as I placed my chopsticks in and empty bowl

"Would you like another one?" Kakashi offered

"No im stuffed thankyou." I said between Iruka

"Do you want anything Iruka?" I offered

"No im fine well I have to go- , as Iruka pulled out some money "on me"

"No don't i'll pay for Kakashi"

"Ok then." he halved his money and left it on the counter as a tip.

"Ill pay." Kakashi insisted and put the money on top of Iruka's tip.

Thankyou said the ramen man as we both got up I left a tip also.

Kakashi once again lifted the flap up for me

"Well do you want go for a walk?"

"A Run."

"But Uramani its dark I cant see-"

"Training Kashi." I said, obviously picking up that Kakashi was just being lazy

"Ok."

As we sped off from the ramen shop and through town jumping up on high ground on rooftops.

Jumping off the rooftops.

Back on, Jump an alley way and finally came to an end at the bridge I jumped down.

So did Kakashi.

"Well I want to go for a run now."

"Whattt Kakashi-" whinged

"Come on just because you have slacked off in your missions. I wont,i need the training."

"Ok, lets go."

As we jogged Deeper and deeper into the forest we became tired and stop in the middle

It was dark and I was cold and you couldn't see the glow off the village

Kakashi was right close next to me my head against his panting chest

His arms resting against my shoulders

Then all of a sudden a kunai came out of the bushes and just skimmed my arm,but taking some clothing.  
>With that , straight away Kakashi moved away from the middle and we both went around and threw shurikan at the alleged site.<p>

We heard a painful screech.

Then smoke as we came in to observe.

We found it was a replication jutsu mixed with a clone jutsu with shurikans lodged in the stump

"Damn he got away."

"Should we alert the Hokage?"

"I'll mention it to him." Kakashi said in his signature calm accent

"Can we forget about that?" as he lowered me in for a kiss

But it couldn't be helped

"Sharingan activate." I whispered to Kakashi face

"That wont help Uramani."

"There still there."

"What do you mean they?"

"Theres two."

"How do you know ?"

"I can smell them."

"Really? he said, sarcastically, as he placed me up again still holding my hand

"Im serious !" my temperature slowly rising

"Ok ok." Kakashi obviously seeing my agitation backed down

"Hmm I don't like this." I said with concern

"Lets not find out who they are shall we."

"Ok." as I followed Kakashi which lead me back to the village I was looking back nearly every time a tree creaked

I felt vulnerable being on the ground jumping edging nearing village lights

I just kept running, out running Kakashi at one stage

We got back to the village in and instant we stopped out of breath outside the ramen shop

"Well-Its-late-"I huffed

"Yeah" Kakashi panted back

but we soon gained our breath back

"Well." I said starting conversation

"Don't worry- ,Kakashi said stepping forwards

I will tell the Hokage I wont forget ok."

"Ok." I smiled

"Look sorry this date was not the-" I spoke up

"Don't worry I enjoyed myself he interrupted me. Anyway anytime is a good time with you."

I couldn't help but blush at the corny line

"I'll walk you back."

"Ok." and I finally deactivated my Sharingan

We started to walk of to the direction of my apartment

On a well lit path we just listened to he sound of our own feet

Barely any lights were one in houses

"Hmm- Kakashi also observing -must be around 9:30 or 10."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it and we came to the flights of stairs leading up to another part of housing

As we walked up the stairs through the street and round the corner to my stairs that lead up to my apartment

Kakashi still holding my hand sighed

"I guess I have to say goodbye."

"If you want you can have some tea or something." I said whilst unlocking the door and turning the handle

"Oh ok yeah I'll stay a while." he smiled as we walked in to a warm house

Kakashi used his leg to shut the door

I turned on the hallway light

as I did I was slammed against the wall

Kakashi I squeaked

But he just pressed his mask against my lips

I pulled away " You know I want to kiss skin not cotton."

'Hm" as Kakashi reluctantly pulled down his mask

There once again his handsome face was revealed

But it was only a glimpse as I closed my eyes for a very passionate kiss from Kakashi

Our lips separated

I managed to breathed out "you didn't want the tea didn't you"

"Not really-" he responded -but I will if I must."

I slipped out of his grip and made my way to my bedroom

"Well im going to bed if you want some tea its in my green container in the top cupboard."

"Also- , I turned -after your done can you lock the apartment."

He nodded

"Night."

"Night baby he replied

I grinned as I closed my door

Place my jacket on my hook before my walk in wardrobe

I walked into the walk in wardrobe

I went through my draws and found one of my short blue silky night dresses (it had black lace on the bottom) it came mid thigh I took my makeup off brushed my long blue hair which was well passed my shoulder blades

I left it out as i climbed into my bed

"Oh shit im sorry." I said as I rushed out of my bed

I bit my finger to make it bleed

Summoning jutsu Riechen (Rie-ke-hen)

And my white wolf emerged I have had Riechen since I was a kid I have ninken but my favourite has always been Riechen

He sleeps at the end of my bed with one ear alerted for noises.

I looked at him as the moonlight from my room poured in

I looked into his deep blue eyes

"Kakashi is in the house don't attack ok Riechen."

"Ruff Ok." said the deep voice of Riechen

"Good boy!-"  
>-Night." as I crawled back to bed sucking my finger<p>

"Are you alright ?" Riechen looked up with concern

"Yes of course why?"

"Just you went to bed when Kakashi is still outside you said you really like him Riechen rambled on.

I started to doze off

"Ura-mani are you listening arghhhhh." Riechen growled

"Fine"  
>and he shifted down near my feet<p>

I was in middle of a dream when my dreams were invaded by Rezi killing my mother

I screamed

And Kakashi came in looking very worried with a kunai in his hand

He dropped it and ran towards me with a worried look

He wasn't wearing his jacket, but still his mask

"Are you ok?"

He ran right over to me and jumped on the bed to hug a very terrified girl

"Are you ok." he whispered

My shaking said enough

"Uramani …..You dreamt about Rezi didn't you ?"

"Mm hm." I whimpered in his chest

"Don't worry- he crooned I'm here as he ran is fingers thorough my hair

I bundled my self up and went to sleep in Kakashi's arms

Kakashi just nestled my in his arms, breathing so lightly

I soon fell asleep in this heavenly moment


End file.
